Estupideces
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: ¿Sabes? Las cosas no son como en esas novelas rosa que guardas debajo de la cama – Regulus no se movió ¿Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó riéndose – Ya no es sólo que la historia sea penosa, sino que además es absurdamente irreal. RegBella


**_El caso es que dentro de unas horas me voy de viaje de fin de curso a Tenerife, y he dicho, vaya, vamos a publicar algo. Y aquí estoy. _**

**_ Estas Navidades hice un par de fic/regalos, y éste es el de Joanne Distte, porque sé que le gusta el incesto y Bella._**

**_ Y hablando de Bella, con los dos fics que llevo suyos he llegado a dos conclusiones: Bella es Drusilla, y Bella es Brian Kinney. Y que Brian Kinney sea remotamente parecido a Drusilla me pone los pelos de punta..._**

**_En fin, al fic, que, por cierto, tiene un pequeño SPOILER, pero dado que para ahora todo el mundo se habrá leído el libro, pues nada.  
_**

**_Título: Estupideces (vale, es que no se me ocurría otro mejor)_**

**_Autora: Yo_**

**_Género: Hmmm... ¿Romance? Kind of._**

**_Pareja: Regulus/Bellatrix  
_**

**_Disclaimer¿Para qué querría yo una Bellatrix?_**

_**And now... on to the fic.**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Me matarías¿verdad?

Bellatrix Black se incorporó en la cama y la sabana que la cubría se deslizó unos centímetros hacia abajo. Observó con confusión y cierto deje de irritación a su acompañante.

- Si _Él_ te lo pidiera, me matarías¿verdad?

Bellatrix dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación al tiempo que se acomodaba de nuevo. Ese no era el momento, ni el lugar para aquella conversación.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- ¿Lo harías? – volvió a preguntar él.

Regulus apartó la vista de la ventana sus penetrantes ojos grises se clavaron en ella.

- Sí – contestó con convicción.

El joven Black asintió ausentemente y volvió la mirada hacia el exterior.

- Me lo imaginaba.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco y peinó con fuerza su largo y sedoso pelo negro.

- No seas crío Regulus.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué no, Bella? Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a comportarme como un crío.

- Bueno, en algo tenías que parecerte a tu hermano – murmuró ella mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

Asió las sábanas con fuerza hasta formar un improvisado vestido que dejaba a la vista sus hombros.

- ¿Qué es esta vez¿Remordimientos¿Una pesadilla? – preguntó con un deje de burla.

- Hablo en serio.

Bellatrix respiró hondo y se acercó a la cómoda y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.

- Entonces deberías encontrar cosas más interesantes en las que malgastar tu tiempo – contestó ella al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo del bolso – Las preguntas estúpidas sólo consiguen que te salgan arrugas antes de tiempo, o al menos eso dice Narcissa – dijo al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y una chispa encendía el cigarro.

- ¿Crees que no es algo importante?

Bellatrix dio una calada y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

- Bueno, es una pregunta que tendría un interesante debate... Si se la hicieras a otra persona.

Regulus no apartó la mirada de la ventana, aunque apretó los labios con fuerza.

Su prima suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, a su lado. Le observó con las cejas enarcadas y analizando su expresión.

Se llevó el cigarro a los labios.

- ¿Sabes? Las cosas no son como en esas novelas rosa que guardas debajo de la cama – Regulus no se movió - ¿Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó riéndose – Ya no es sólo que la historia sea penosa, sino que además es absurdamente irreal.

- Supongo que depende de quién la lea.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Amor verdadero? Esas estupideces son las que hacen que el mundo vaya como va.

Regulus volvió su mirada hacia ella.

- No es tan malo creer en algo irreal – dijo arrebatándole el cigarro de las manos y llevándoselo hasta sus labios.

Bellatrix sonrió.

- Esto no es un jodido cuento de hadas Regulus. Creer que lo es, es sólo una debilidad, y lo van a usar en tu contra. Y si piensas que entonces iré corriendo a salvarte, estás equivocado.

Regulus no contestó, se limitó a apagar el cigarrillo contra la fría superficie de piedra.

Bellatrix respiró hondo y se colocó detrás de su primo, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Regulus al notar un beso suavemente depositado en su hombro. Un beso que traspasaba la ropa y que hacía que su piel ardiera bajo la tela.

- Pero, de todas formas – continuó la melodiosa voz de Bellatrix -¿por qué debería _Él_ pedirme que te matara? – hizo que se girara hasta quedar frente a frente con ella y sonrió. No era una sonrisa fría, ni siquiera indiferente. No sabía como definirla, quizá, juguetona – No has hecho nada estúpido¿verdad?

Regulus dejó escapar un suspiro e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su frente llegó a descansar sobre la de Bellatrix.

- No – contestó, devolviendo la sonrisa -, claro que no. – concluyó mientras su mano se cerraba sobre el pequeño medallón dorado que yacía en su bolsillo.

* * *

**_¿Reviews? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!_**


End file.
